Unova's Lost Champion
by Strawberrycheezecake
Summary: Rosa gets curious about the empty house with only a woman inside of it, and decides to go find the woman's son. She forces a few people along, just for the fact that she'll need help finding /him/. What happens when she does finally find him, and gets these odd feelings for the boy? What'll she do? (Sucky Summary, Ik, Ik...)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, new story AGAIN. Yeah, I know. I already have enough problems updating The Silver Dragon and Ready, Set, Adventure! But trust me, the inspiration got to me, and I HAD TOO OKAY?!**

**Note: Maemi, Ryuu, Cora, Ignus, Nadia, and Red (Exceed) Will NOT appear in this…**

**Extra Note: Shippings:**

**FerrisWheelShipping (Hilda/Touko/White X N)**

**(Rosa/Mei/Ivory X Hilbert/Touya/Black)**

**(Nate/Kyouhei/Ebony X Nancy/Yancy)**

**(Hugh's all alone… OR IS HE?)**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Pokemon.**

**Claimers: I do own the inspiration for this story… AND THE STORY!**

* * *

Rosa put her hands on her head, avoiding her buns on her head, that carried two pigtails. Her light blue eyes gazed around. She sighed lightly, her Serperior following the brunette closely. It slithered behind her. As she passed a house in the middle of Nuvema Town, she paused. Rosa had been there to assist in helping out Professor Juniper, Nate and Hugh were too busy at the moment, meaning Champion Rosa had to do it.

She honestly didn't mind though. Rosa herself had never really gone into the house. The one time she did, she was mistaken for someone else, and that was incredibly awkward for her. She approached the door, and then backed away, unsure if she should. She knew the woman would probably be mourning and desperately waiting for whoever she was waiting for to return. Rosa stared at the ground, now completely bored.

Her Serperior nudged her gently. She glanced back at it as it stared at her. She couldn't understand, so she pulled out her map. The Pokemon watched as she unfolded the medium-sized map. She placed it on the ground, so the Pokemon could give her an idea on where to go. The Pokemon didn't answer to the map, and nudged it away.

The green, snake-like Pokemon nudged her towards the door, a little more forcefully. Rosa understood quickly, and nodded. She once again approached the door, this time not backing away. Just as she was about to knock, a voice called out to her. "Rosa!" She heard Nate's energetic voice.

"HEY! CHOCOLATE-BUSH WAIT UP!" Hugh's voice was heard in the distance as Nate reached Rosa with a steady pace. He stopped, slightly panting from the run.

"Hugh needs to run more than unleashing his rage all the time…" Nate laughed. Rosa nodded. "Sorry we couldn't help the Professor out… It must've been boring for the Oh-So-Great Champion Rosa!" He patted her head gently.

"It wasn't all that boring, Nate. You probably should've done it!" Rosa laughed lightly. Nate stared at her, both in confusion and surprise.

"But… Ms. Bianca said it was probably going to be boring, so Hugh and I bailed out…" He whined.

"Well, next time, don't bail! It was fun!" Rosa giggled. She saw Hugh's spiky hair as the boy turned the corner.

"CHOCOLATE-BUSH!" He darted at Nate, tackling the poor guy to the ground. Nate, surprised, retaliated with flailing around. The two boys began to wrestle. Well, Hugh was at least. Nate just squirmed and flailed. Hugh ended it by standing up, dusting the dust off of his shoulder. "Hmph. Don't leave me behind again, squirt. This same thing will happen again…" He muttered.

"Well, Hugh. Nate was just excited to see me is all," Rosa giggled. Hugh turned to her.

"Oh… I forgot you were there the whole time, Rosa…" He sighed, rubbing the back of his head. Rosa approached her childhood friend and batted him on the shoulder.

"Remember that next time, ya' big derp!" She laughed. She then turned to help Nate up. She offered him her hand, and he gratefully accepted it. "There we go, Nate! All better! Well… Kind of…" Nate's visor was crooked. She quickly adjusted it, Nate blushing lightly. "Now it's all better!" She giggled. Rosa turned back towards the house, which seemed to tower above her.

"What were you doing here anyways, Rosa?" She heard Hugh ask her.

"I was… I was thinking I could check on the person who lives here. That's all," She explained briefly. She crossed her arms, and stared at the house.

"Can we check on the person too?" Nate asked her. Rosa shook her head.

"Sorry, the first time I first entered the house, the person mistakened me for someone else. I'm worried the same thing would happen to you two."

"Aww, come on Rosa!" Hugh patted her on the head, while Nate poked her cheek.

"Please Rosa?" Nate begged.

"Sorry, the answer's still no…" Without none of them noticing, the door to the house cracked open. A woman curiously looked outside to see the trio bickering. She smiled gently as memories rushed at her. She remembered how her son, Cheren, and Bianca sometimes bickered like that. Tears began to form at the corners of her eyes, but she quickly wiped them off.

"Uhm…" She began, grabbing the trio's attention quickly. The Serperior looked at her curiously. It reminded her how Bianca had chosen a Snivy… "You three can all come in if you want," She told them gently. They all looked at each other briefly. The boys began to smirk, and the girl sighed.

"We might as well… I was planning on knocking and only Serperior and I going in, but looks like there are some change of plans…" Rosa sighed. She clicked the button on the Snake-Like Pokemon's ball, and it immediately was returned. The woman opened the door a little more so the three could all fit through. The boys began to enter, before the woman stopped them.

"Ladies first, boys…" The woman chuckled. Rosa gratefully pranced past them in joy as she entered first. The boys then walked in after her, frowning. The woman closed the door behind her. "Have a seat, make yourselves at home…" She smiled. The girl sat down, relaxing. The two boys did as well, except they were a bit more noisy.

"Miss?" Rosa tried to grab the woman's attention. Luckily, it worked easy. "Who did you mistake me for?" She asked politely.

"I apologize for that… I accidentally mistook you for my son, believe it or not…" The woman sighed. Rosa froze.

"How do I look like a boy…?" She asked herself.

"Sorry again, it's just I haven't seen him since about a year or two ago… He never did like visiting places, unless it was Bianca's or Cheren's place…"

"Bianca?" Nate gasped.

"…Cheren…?" Hugh breathed out. The trio looked at each other.

"…What's your son's name, may I ask?" Rosa inquired.

"It's… it's Hilbert Touya Black…" The woman responded, looking at the ground. She started the shake silently, but calmed herself.

"You mean Hilbert as in the champion from about two years ago?" Rosa stared at the woman. "The same exact one that saved Unova? The same one that…" Rosa looked at her two friends. "That N and so many other people mention about?" The woman nodded solemnly. She began to shake again, tears now falling to the ground.

"W-we didn't mean to upset you Mrs. Black!" Nate exclaimed. He quickly darted up, and went to comfort the woman. She then began to pour more tears as he did that. "S-sorry!"

"It's…" She sniffed. "It's fine… You just remind so much more of Hilbert!" She hugged Nate, crying hardly. Rosa heard Hugh sniff and saw him rub his eye.

"You're gonna cry, aren't you Hugh?" Rosa teasingly asked him. Hugh glared over at her.

"O-of course not…! Why would I cry…?" He sniffed.

"Because you're a big sweetheart!" Rosa giggled. Rosa herself felt like crying, but she couldn't bring herself to it. Why? She had a new goal and objective. It was to find Hilbert. She didn't care on how long it might take, but she'd find him no matter what! His mother is clearly broken-hearted that she can't contact or find her son anywhere, and Rosa won't let that pass. "Mrs. Black?" Mrs. Black turned to look at Rosa.

"We're going to find your son! Or at least I will! Help might be appreciated, but I guarantee I can find him!" Rosa announced.

"Thank you, sweetie… I haven't caught your name… Sorry…"

"It's Rosa Mei Ivory! Current champion of Unova! The same exact one who saved Unova from freezing up, and the one most of Unova talks about!" Rosa turned to her friends. "That's Nate Kyouhei Ebony! And the Qwilfish-haired dude is Hugh Hyuu Azure!" She pointed to each of them as she introduced them. "Hugh's Second-In-Line Champion, and Nate's last…" She whispered to Mrs. Black.

"Hey! I can hear you, Donuts!" Hugh yelled at her, pointing at her donut-shaped buns.

"So can I, Qwilfish-Head!" She replied. She turned back to Mrs. Black. "Sorry about that, it's just Mr. Azure doesn't know how to keep his tone down. He never did, but that doesn't matter. Just give me a good lead, and I will gladly find Hilbert!"

"Um… That's the thing… I don't even know where to start. I haven't heard from him in ages now… He ignored me for a long time after his father and I divorced. He never really did talk to me much after that, except when he was excited…" Rosa sighed. "But…" Rosa perked up, and stared at Mrs. Black.

"Maybe you could see if Bianca, the Professor, or maybe even Cheren know where he might be… He clearly talks to them far more than me," Mrs. Black explained. Rosa looked back at Nate and Hugh, who then stared at each other.

"Nate, you can go fly to Asperita with Hugh to go talk to Cheren," She commanded.

"Wait, why do you get to do-?" Hugh started to protest.

"Just, do, it…" She snapped at them, starting to grow a quite horrific death glare. They backed away, slightly horrified on how cute a girl can be for one second, and turn into a devil the next.

"LET'S GO HUGH!" Nate ran out, horrified. He accidentally left Hugh behind. Hugh, scared for his life, ran straight after Nate.

"WAIT FOR ME BUSHY!" Hugh called out. Rosa threw her death glare away, and replaced it with a casual, kind face.

"Sorry about that, I had to scare them to get 'em going," She smiled.

"Why did you give those two Cheren? I'm sure one of them would've been fine…"

"If I sent Nate, he'd probably end up getting easily distracted. If I sent Hugh, he'd be on task, but would get frustrated easily. Nate, on the other hand, can easily calm the guy down if he gets frustrated. It only makes sense to send both of them," She explained to Mrs. White.

"Ah, I see… Now that makes much more sense!" Mrs. White smiled. Rosa began to head towards the door. "Thank you again, dear… And good luck!" She called out to Rosa as she exited. Rosa waved back and replied.

"Your welcome! And thank you!" Rosa closed the door, and began to walk back to the lab. She wouldn't mind visiting the two again, along with the Professor before the current one. He'd probably would know something about Hilbert…

Rosa arrived at the lab a few minutes later. She knocked lightly at the door. A bit of ruckus happened inside of the lab, but then the door was opened by a girl with a big, high ponytail, and a white baseball cap with pink design. "I'm guessing you're here to see the Professors?" The girl asked. She looked a few years older… Maybe two at least.

"Yeah, and Bianca," Rosa added. The girl stared at her, slightly taken back that she wanted to see Bianca as well.

"Who's there, Hilda?" Bianca's bubbly voice was heard in the background.

"Uh… Just some girl with long pigtails…" The girl known as Hilda replied.

"Oh… You mean Rosa? Let her in!" Bianca replied.

"Is your name Rosa?" Hilda asked her, just to confirm.

"Yes Miss it is!" Rosa giggled. Hilda opened the door wider for her. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome…" Hilda sighed as Rosa entered the lab. She closed the door. "The Professors are over in the other room, and Bianca's right there, trying to work on a new PokeDex." Hilda pointed to where they'd be. "Bianca and I are just catching up right now, so talk to the Professors first… please."

"Alright," Rosa nodded and headed towards the other room, so she could ask the Professors about Hilbert. Something about Hilda made her think Hilda knows him too, if she knows Bianca. Rosa tapped on the wall, since there were not many doors in the lab. She saw Professor Juniper and her father sitting on the table. They were discussing something, but quickly stopped the conversation to look at her. "Sorry if I'm interrupting…"

"It's fine, Rosa," Professor Juniper smiled at her. "Come on in!" The female professor laughed. Rosa stepped in. "Do you need something?" She asked her as Rosa sat down in a seat that could be twirled.

"Yeah… Do either of you know Hilbert Black?" Rosa asked casually, beginning to spin on the chair. The two remained quiet for a few, long moments. "I feel like I shouldn't have asked that…" Rosa sighed, stopping the chair from continuously spinning. She stopped it so she faced them. Both had a blank look on them. Professor Juniper sighed, and placed one of her delicate hands on Rosa's shoulder.

"Yes, we know Hilbert Black… He's one of the people who accepted to use the PokeDex to fill it up. He kept in great contact with me until about a year ago, when Cheren began training harder to become a Gym Leader, and when Bianca started to work for me. Trust me on this… I haven't been able to find him since. I tried tracking him with an Xtranciever. It got close, but not close enough…"

"Where was he last when he called you?" Rosa felt like she was getting somewhere.

"…I think he was in Opelucid City… Or was it Driftveil?" The Professor looked confused.

"He was in Undella Town, Professor…" Rosa heard Hilda enter the room. "Undella town is where he called you last." Rosa perked up, but not in surprise. She knew Hilda must've known Hilbert!

"Well, you sure can remember things well, Hilda," The Professor sighed. "I've grown so much older…" Her father placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"Honey, I'm far older, trust me!" He laughed.

"How did you know, Hilda?" Rosa asked the older girl.

"Well, I know a thing or two about my own cousin!" Hilda laughed. "Not on the father's side, but mother's side… But that doesn't matter… I want to know why you're looking for him…" Hilda leaned against a wall.

"His mother is looking for him. She's ultimately depressed and she's desperate to find her son again! In this case, she's your aunt…"

"Well, yeah she is… I've been looking for him too, trust me…" Hilda sighed. "But, I do have an idea on where he might've gone…" Rosa looked up at Hilda.

"Where?"

"Ask less questions, and I'll answer you."

"Okay…"

"He's out looking for N. After he got all of the Sages or whatever they were, he was determined to find N. Naturally, it was supposed to only take a few months, but the months were no longer there. It turned into an entire year. No one's heard from him, not even me."

"N…?" Rosa gasped. She had only recently rid the Ferris Wheel with him, and they talked briefly. He kept on mentioning a friend from the past, who he was very worried about. He hadn't heard from him in a long time, and he knows he stopped looking for him because he couldn't hear his name being called out. "N… He's looking for Hilbert too!" Rosa jumped up.

* * *

**Okay, believe it or not, I wanted to write this ever since I got the inspiration for it. I always spent, I dunno, HOURS on B2/W2 trying to find the characters from B/W, so then I saw a picture on Google Images recently, and it made me get inspiration for this! Give me something to be really inspired by, and BAM! Good story. **

**I figured I might as well have Hilda as the cousin… I don't want them dating for reasons. I like ChessShipping/AgencyShipping and all, it's just… No… **

**The names might confuse you, but this is what I did:**

**English Name (First Name) - Japanese/Romanj Name (Middle Name) - PokeSpe/Color Name (Last Name)**

**I wanted them to have Middle and Last names, OKAY?! D:**

**R&R**

**~Strawberrycheezecake~**


	2. Chapter 2

**If you guys want Hugh to have someone, just PM me or R&R/Review the story so I can know. Clearly, GreySkyShipping and SequelShipping (AKA: NateXHugh and RosaXHugh) are disqualified. ^o^ Just wanted to make that clear.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

Hilda stared at Rosa for a moment. She looked like she couldn't believe it. Her surprised expression quickly changed to a confused expression. She put her hand on her hip. "Well, I am really surprised that you know N and apparently talked to him…" She began. "Next, where did you see him?" Rosa paused for a moment.

"Well… It was at the Ferris wheel…" Rosa remembered.

"The Ferris wheel? That's… That is seriously the least expected place to see him!" Hilda turned around, her arm up towards the top of the hall, and she sighed. "Meanwhile, Hilbert went halfway across through the region north of us…" She muttered. Rosa perked up.

"That's where he headed to?" Rosa surprised Hilda.

"How did you…?" Hilda turned towards Rosa. "Well, yeah. But I honestly don't know the precise direction, but I do know it's North…"

"North is all I need!" Rosa laughed. "I'll have to contact Hugh and Nate, they went to Asperita City to talk with Cheren." Rosa began to turn on her Xtranciever. She stood up while scrolling through her contacts. "Thank you for the information, and I'll be on, way-." She had been about to exit, but stopped when Hilda placed her hand on Rosa's shoulder.

"Wait… I'll come with you…" Hilda muttered. "I care about finding Hilbert as well, and clearly N does too. Plus, you haven't even actually have met him. It only makes sense if I tag along." Hilda looked at Rosa, who glanced back. Rosa looked down for only a moment, and then nodded shortly.

"That's completely fine with me," Rosa smiled. "Come on, we have to find Hilbert!" Rosa began to run, Hilda's hand still grasping onto Rosa's shoulder. Rosa was pretty much dragging poor Hilda by her shoulder.

"H-hey! Slow down!" She screamed as the younger girl sped.

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

Hugh crossed his arms and stared at the Normal Type Gym Leader. They had just gotten there, and surprisingly enough, they had to battle their way there. Not for the Gym Battle, but the Gym Trainers needed some training with more experienced trainers, so they just went along with it. Currently, those exact trainers were training with each other. Nate sat down on the edge of the stage, Cheren sitting a bit away from him, and Hugh doing the same.

"So what do you guys want to talk about?" Cheren asked them. They looked at him.

"Do you know Hilbert?" Nate asked. Cheren looked slightly confused.

"I know a few Hilberts…" Cheren sighed.

"Hilbert Black…" Hugh added. Cheren didn't reply for a moment, and sighed.

"You mean my best friend in the whole world…? The same exact one that helped me become what I am today?" Nate and Hugh glanced at each other, and Cheren got up and stared at the Gym Trainers. "Yes, I know him…" Nate and Hugh looked up at him. "We knew each other ever since we were little… Maybe after diapers. We were the first out of the four. It was first Hilbert and I, then Hilda, and finally… Bianca moved to Nuvema, so we met her finally… So about 4 years later, we all started our adventure, and then about a year later, we all finished. After that, Hilda went to go get famous, Bianca started to be Professor Juniper's assistant, and I went to go train in Victory Road to become a Gym Leader. There was a different Victory Road before the current one… but Hilbert… He went to go find N."

"N…?" Nate breathed out. "That former Team Plasma guy?"

"Nate, I swear if you are trying to get me angry, it ain't working 'cause I saved my sister's Purrlion- I mean, Liepard, and I managed to get most of the captured Pokemon their home back-!" The Qwilfish haired boy growled at the brown-haired boy.

"I'm not trying to get you angry Hugh. You're scary enough as it is…" Nate sighed. "Who's Hilda anyways?"

"Hilda? Hilda is Hilbert's cousin," Cheren replied. "She only once told us her full name, but I remember her name at least… Hilda White. A good sounding name in my opinion." Nate looked up to him as his and Hugh's Xtranciever began to ring.

"Nate, are we gonna answer? There's a big chance it's gonna be Rosa…" Hugh glanced down at the screen. "But it says 4 people… Usually it only says 3 if it's between just us…"

"Someone else is probably there, most likely the Professor," Nate suggested. "Give us a moment, Cheren…" Nate pushed himself off of Cheren's stage, Hugh following right after. They both turned the device on. Rosa's image, along with theirs and someone else's appeared.

"Hi Rosa," Hugh greeted. "Who's the other person?"

"Oh, you mean Hilda? She's Hilbert's cousin apparently! Are you guys talking to Cheren?" Rosa asked.

"Yeah, we were until you called us…" Nate muttered.

"Don't be so cold…" Rosa sighed. "Anyways, you don't need to continue talking to Cheren, unless he has an idea on where exactly Hilbert is. We so far know that Hilbert headed up to the region North of us."

"An undiscovered region to be precise," Hilda added. "The closest place to the area would either be Opelucid City or even the Pokemon League. If what I know is correct, the old Road has been closed for construction. And it's nearly impossible to walk around the league. So we need another way around, or we could sneak around like we're fugitives. I'm honestly okay with sneaking… Or trying to climb over the league."

Rosa tried to imagine that, and giggled as she saw, in her mind, Hugh and Nate stuggling to even start climbing, herself half-way there, and Hilda standing at the top, making Hugh and Nate struggle even more. "Yeah, that'd be interesting to see…" Nate glared at her over the Xtranciever.

"Just 'cause I can't climb anything, doesn't mean we're doing that option!" He complained. "What about the old Victory Road? We have a champion with us, so there's a good chance we can go through, right?"

"It's not all that simple… They're trying to get there way TO the undiscovered region, and trying to make a huge road to the Kalos region. The place is the one thing that'll connect Unova and Kalos…" Hilda sighed. "They don't want anyone tagging along in the building of the road, and I personally know."

"How does flying over it sound?" Hugh suggested.

"They have air guards. They protect the sky so no one dare travels into the area…"

"But what about Hilbert?" Rosa asked.

"That was a year or two ago… They started this project only a few months ago…" Hilda sighed again. Hilda and Rosa were sitting next to each other, outside of the lab, staring down at their Xtrancievers. The sun was beaming down onto them, but a shadow blocked the sun's rays.

"Excuse me…" It was a male's voice. Hilda didn't seem to recognize the voice immediately, but it sounded familiar to Rosa. "Would you mind giving me directions to somewhere…?" Rosa glanced up.

"Eh, Rosa? Everything okay there?" Hugh asked through the device.

"…Hilda. Look, up…" Rosa's shoulder nudged the older girl's. Hilda sighed.

"I swear, if you're making a joke-" She cut herself off as she looked up to see a man with long green hair, tied into a ponytail.

"Good to see you again, Rosa. Hilda," The man said. Hilda paused for a moment before answering. She looked up, and saw someone she couldn't believe.

"N?!"

* * *

Hilbert layed in the middle of a large forest, all of his Pokemon fainted. There was nothing to heal with for miles… Or even a Pokecenter. He stared up at the sky, his brown eyes squinting at the bright light. He couldn't move a single muscle. He remained laying, since he had collapsed there. He sighed heavily. _How long have I been here?_ He asked himself.

A bird Pokemon chirpped out from somewhere in the large forest. He then attempted to sit up at least, but his arms quickly gave out. His stomach rumbled lightly. It's only been a few hours since he last ate, that he knows. The sun beamed down onto his face. Hilbert squinted his brown eyes after a while, since all he could do was stare up.

He slowly began to fall asleep. He could tell he was going to sleep because if he was dying, he would've felt his heart stop and his breathing would cease. He tried to yawn, but flinched as his jaw hurt. "Mom…N… Hilda… Bianca… Cheren…" He breathed out. He quietly prayed and hoped his friends and family were okay. He felt something land on him, but he couldn't tell if it was something animate or inanimate. It relaxed and heaved his belly down. His eyes closed, but easily kept in check that his heart was beating and he was breathing. It was always easy for him.

* * *

**Yay! Chapter 2! :D Wewt! Okay, I'm gonna try do better when updating chapters! I have been distracted on my other story, and I can't really work on my other two. (This one and another one…). Oh, and for anyone who does play Pokemon X/Y, I'll have my FC on my Profile! (Just make sure to send me yours too, that way we have more Friend Safaris! :D) **

**See you in the next chapter!**

**R&R**

**~Strawberrycheezecake~**


	3. Chapter 3

**I made a schedule for writing. I'll be normally posting new chapters for this on Sunday, but since I'm going to the beach this Sunday all day, I had to post this early. I guess I could say I'm sorry for posting this early. But you know, it's okay since I'm pretty busy with four stories at the same time. :D Another Pokemon Story (Destiny's Choice), this one, and two Fairy Tail stories (The Silver Dragon and The Emerald Dragon.) **

**Disclaimers: I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

"What are you doing here?!" Hilda asked, her eyes wide. Rosa stood up, and smiled at N.

"I have to ask the same…" Rosa sighed, putting her hands on her hips.

"You could say I somehow overheard you guys are going to search for Hilbert…" Hilda stood up, crossing her arms.

"Well of course we're looking for my cousin! Auntie Black wants to find him too," She said. N nodded.

"Yeah, I know… I'm guessing you guys have a good heading on where to go?" He asked them both, looking at them with curiosity.

"Of course we do!" Hilda replied.

"We're heading North. Way North!" Rose added on.

"HEY! WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A CONVERSATION HERE!" Hugh's loud voice screamed out of the Xtranciever. "…Geez, you guys get distracted way too easily. We're coming over-!"

"No we're not Hugh! I'm sure the girls can handle themselves!" Nate interrupted.

"Why did you interrupt me?" Hugh glared over at the brown-eyed boy.

"'Cause you were getting to 'ragey'!" Nate replied.

"'Ragey…?'" Rose sweat dropped. "Okay, Nate… We're gonna help you find better words in the future…"

"Try enraged…" Hilda suggested. "Next time, though." She turned back up to N. "I'm guessing you want to help?" She raised an eyebrow. N looked back down at her, shrugging. But everyone could tell he was about to scream of happiness…

"Yeah sure, why not?" He replied, acting cool.

"Tsundere…" Rosa giggled evilly.

"Yandere…" Hilda commented, looking over at Rosa.

"Am not!"

"Are too…"

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"AM NOT!"

* * *

Hilbert opened his eyes and looked at what was on his stomach. It moved around a bit, patting his belly gently. It looked Panda-like. "W-what the…?" He choked out.

"Pan~?" The Panda-like creature had round eyes, colors of a panda, and a little leaf stuck out in it's mouth. It smiled brightly when it saw Hilbert was okay. "Pan! Pancham!" It cheered. Hilbert laughed nervously.

"Y-yeah… I-I'm alrigh-!" Hilbert started to cough. When he stopped coughing, he looked back at the creature again. "Heh…" He smiled weakly. The creature stared at him again, jumped off of his stomach, and ran into the bushes. Hilbert sighed, laying his head back onto the ground. He glanced over to the bush the creature had went into and saw it come back out, a Chansey following it.

"A-are you a Pokemon…?" He looked at the little Panda-like creature, who nodded happily. The Chansey approached him, trying to get him up. He was confused on how it was helping him out, even if it was wild… "How…?" He glanced over to see his Hydreigon, who was still awake after all the fighting it had done. He never recalled Hydreigon crying out for help. It probably did. "Thanks buddy…" The Dragon Type pushed itself up. It roared out.

_We must be okay then… My other Pokemon will be okay, for now, I'll have to worry about myself and getting better so I can find N, and return home after so long…_ He thought, feeling something pushing him up.

"Pancham!" The little Pokemon was pushing him up, having little problems with pushing him up.

"Chansey! Pancham! Where are you two trouble makers?!" A female's voice yelled out. "Chansey! Pancham!"

_I guess it was kind of obvious the panda Pokemon was called Pancham… But they have a trainer? No wonder they're not afraid of me…_ A woman with pink hair loops turned the corner, in a nurse outfit. She gasped when she saw Hilbert and his Pokemon.

"Are you okay, mister?" She asked, running over.

"I feel ishy…" He laughed nervously, forcing himself to stand a bit with the help of Pancham.

"Man, if we weren't so far away from Kalos, I could seriously help out…" She sighed. Hilbert tilted his head.

"Kalos…?" He looked confused. He's never heard of Kalos City… Unless it was a region, then it would be the region of Kalos, all in all, though, he's never, ever heard of Kalos.

"A neighboring region next to this unused one. Unova's south of here…" She said, smiling brightly. "Ooh! That reminds me, Kalos isn't that far now that I think about it… Laverre City's just over there… Let's go get you and your Pokemon healed up!"

_Is she a Nurse Joy…? She seems like it…_ Hilbert went along with it and nodded. "Okay, that sounds great! Thanks miss."

"No need to call me miss, just address me by Nurse Joy!" She said happily.

_Knew it. _

"Anywho, let's get going! You might want to return your Pokemon so they don't need to walk…"

"Right…" Hilbert slowly took out six Pokeballs, and pushed the button on each of them, all six of his Pokemon returning to their respective Pokeball with a red beam of light. "Lead the way…" Hilbert picked all of them up, following the nurse quietly.

* * *

**Alright! That's it for today. ^^ I have no idea if this is considered short or long, but who cares. :D Also, I'll be updating this story every Sunday. (Unless you already know that…) Writing schedule, y'know. With school coming up, I need one. Heh… Yeah I don't wanna think about school right now… ^^;**

**R&R**

**~Strawberrycheezecake~**


	4. Announcement

Dear lovers of this story, and many other things…

Thanks to a certain message from catspats3, I am afraid and saddened to announce that I will be leaving FanFiction. I do not know if I will return to the site after this, I may just take a break to cool down, but I'm afraid that PM just got straight to me. I know I may seem happy always, but this is kind of my personal quote…

"My joy is just a mask to hide my pain…" - Me.

Yeah. I've been going through a lot of things at home, and that's why I update so frequently (Or I try to do so.) Also, I need to start focusing more on my school and academic life anyways, since school has started up. I sincerely apologize if this hurts you in anyway, but what hurts me more is that I received a message from catspats3 about 'Fairy Tail Facebook'. I was inspired by many other people about it, and planned for an actual plot to be involved with it. Oh well…

I do not really wish to leave, but I'm afraid I will. If I should return to write, I will leave all of my stories unfinished. I will come on just to check my Alerts and PMs, though I will not Review on any. (I will still Favorite/Follow the stories though…) This same announcement will be on all of the stories. I apologize to my friends, family (possibly), fans/readers, and everyone else who cares.

(Beta Readers with their PMs and Reviews get me upset, but it's never gotten me this upset.)

With pure regrets,

~Strawberrycheezecake~


End file.
